


We Can Work It Out

by Nostalgia_101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgia_101/pseuds/Nostalgia_101
Summary: Emma just needs some time out and her pirate by her side when wedding plans become too much.(Based off an interview with Ginny where she described Snow as a bit of a "momzilla" & an interpretation of a small dialogue snippet from Adam's instagram).





	We Can Work It Out

One minute Killian was standing in the kitchen of his house and the next he was engulfed in a cloud of magic and transported to Storybrooke’s town line. Raising his hook in self-defense and wielding a spatula like a makeshift sword, Killian whirled around to meet his adversary with a sneer.

“I’ve just about bloody had enough of this nonsense, so I suggest you skip the part where you knock me out or send me realm-hopping and… Swan?”

Killian cocked his head to the side, lowering his arms as he stared at Emma sitting cross-legged on the front of her car parked by the side of the road. “Is everything OK, love?” he asked in concern, quickly walking towards her.

“Leroy wants to play the bagpipes,” Emma said with a long-suffering sigh, slumping back against the windshield.

Killian blinked at her. “Right, well, yes I can see how that could be quite… vexing?” he replied, coming to a standstill next to the Bug. “But unless he intends to play them to accompany his squalling every time a new threat comes to town, then I don’t…”

“He wants to play them at our _wedding_ ,” Emma cut in with a grimace, offering up her Granny’s takeaway cup of coffee in a cheers motion when Killian’s face sagged in understanding. “Welcome to the pain.”

“Well there’s an easy fix to that, love, we just say no and send his infernal instrument down to the depths of Davy Jones’ locker,” Killian said with a smirk, gently nudging her leg with his hook so she’d scoot over to make room for him.

“And face the wrath of my mom? I don’t think so, buddy,” Emma scoffed, linking her arm through Killian’s as he settled in next to her. “She’s gone all Jack Black and put together a band of misfits, but instead of rocking out they’ve got the Pied Piper leading them in a wedding march.”

Killian watched her take an angry gulp of coffee, both of them wincing when the hot liquid burnt her tongue. “I don’t know who this Jack person is but that Piper fellow can sod right off,” Killian frowned. “Bloody reprobate led all the rats out of town and onto the ships back in the Enchanted Forest! Took forever to get rid of the vermin.”

“Sounds like my apartment complex back in New York,” Emma muttered, sliding her hand down to lace their fingers together before being met with plastic. “Why are you holding a spatula?” she asked, glancing down at the offending item before tilting her head at him in confusion.

Realising he was still gripping on to the utensil, Killian slid it into the outer pocket of his jacket and linked their hands together. “That would be because I was gathering everything together to make us a hearty breakfast before I was abruptly whisked away,” he replied with a wry smile, which turned into a chuckle at Emma’s sheepish expression.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” she said, scrunching up her nose. “I was just getting frustrated and needed you here to vent to.”

“I suppose I should be thankful it wasn’t Crocodile Jr. again,” Killian mused. “Or that I wasn’t in the midst of a shower,” he added, curling his tongue behind his cheek with a smirk.

Emma laughed, giving his hand a squeeze. “I don’t know, I might have been pretty thankful about that,” she teased. “Would’ve been one of the only bright spots of the day so far.”

Killian brought her hand up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on top. “I take it there’s been another – how did you phrase it? _Mumzilla_ escapade?”

“She’s just so _excited_ ,” Emma said with another deep sigh, blowing a loose strand of hair away from her face. “And, like, normal excited I could handle y’know? It’s nice having my mom around during such an important time in my life. Especially given our history.” She smiled softly when Killian brushed another kiss against her hand.

“But it’s becoming a mite too much, aye?”

Emma raised her eyebrows at him. “Her latest brainwave was to have a mezzanine erected on the top of our house so we could wave at everyone as they paraded past after the ceremony.”

“Oh there’s to be a parade now is there?” Killian said with a barely concealed laugh.

“Of course, I mean how else are we supposed to welcome all of – and I quote – our _royal admirers_.” Emma winced at the memory of the conversation with Snow. “Do you think the sleeping curse messed with her brain a bit and now she thinks I’m about to rule over Genovia or something?”

“I’m also concerned that she thinks people will happily cheer on a pirate,” Killian said, scratching at the back of his ear with his hook. “There’s still quite a few people in this town that would gladly spit in my face than shake my hand,” he said forlornly. “Can’t say I blame the majority of them.”

Emma leaned across and pressed a kiss into his cheek. “Nobody’s spitting on you on my watch,” she said firmly, tucking her nose into the warmth of his neck. “You’re a changed man with a good heart who told me not so long ago that he wants to make amends with everyone he’s wronged,” she murmured. “And that’s why I love you.”

“If you love me so much I guess you better marry me then,” Killian said softly, smiling at her chuckle that reverberated through the both of them.

“Yeah or maybe we should just elope,” she teased. “Belle still living on your ship?” Emma glanced up at Killian when he didn’t respond and was met with his curious gaze. “I was only joking… maybe. Depends on if I want mom to kill me before the Black Fairy gets the chance to.”

“Emma…”

“Sorry, I’m sorry. You know I default to gallows humor when things get tough.”

Killian grazed his thumb against Emma’s hand. “I know, love. I was actually just going to ask if that’s why you’re here,” he said, gesturing towards the town line with his free arm. “To elope.”

“Oh,” Emma said, blinking as if she’d just realized the significance of her parking spot. “Oh no, that wasn’t my intention… at least I don’t think it was,” she mused, her brow furrowing. “Maybe my subconscious had reached its limit in how much wedding talk it could take from mom and checked out, but no,” said Emma, putting down her coffee cup to caress his cheek. “Running doesn’t really hold the same appeal it once did,” she said, smiling when he leaned in to kiss her.

“Aye, for me either,” Killian murmured against her mouth, pressing another lingering kiss against her lips before drawing back to gaze at her.

“I think I just wound up here because it was the furthest place I could go without actually having to leave,” Emma shrugged. “Plus there’s less chance of me drowning in cake here.”

“Come again?” Killian replied.

Emma rested her head against his shoulder. “That’s what mom’s big emergency was this morning. She wanted me to taste test about three million overly elaborate cakes she had the fairies conjure up at Granny’s.”

“What, without me?”

“Oh yeah, because Captain Anti-Crunch is a real fan of the sweet stuff,” she teased, lowering her voice to mimic him. “ _Is the plan to rot all your teeth with that chocolate muck over your popped corn, Swan, or just a select few_?”

Killian poked his tongue into the side of his cheek, hiding a smirk. “Fair point.”

“I got through a few different slices before something in my brain just snapped and I hauled ass out of there while mom was hounding August into carving a wooden swan and hook as a cake topper.”

“How charming.”

“That’s the family motto I guess,” Emma replied with a tired laugh. “I do want your opinion on something though,” she added, rummaging around for the paper bag she’d placed next to her.

“Yes, I think we should wear matching eyeliner at the wedding,” he said with a grin, raising an eyebrow when Emma carefully took out a small square of chocolate cake from the bag.

“Try this.”

“I thought I wasn’t cake testing material?” he teased.

“Just humor me, OK?”

Letting go of her hand, Killian accepted the treat and popped the whole thing into his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise as he chewed. “Mmm, delicious,” he said through the mouthful.

“It’s just from a box,” Emma laughed incredulously. “Can you believe it?”

“What, like a treasure box?” Killian replied, licking away a smear of frosting from his top lip.

“No, matey,” she grinned, tugging at the lapel of his jacket, “as in a box of cake mix, as in Granny takes shortcuts with her baking. Ruby blabbed it to me ages ago during a drunken girls’ night out.”

Killian leaned over to pick up Emma’s coffee cup, taking a swig to wash down the sweetness of the dessert. “And that’s a bad thing I take it?”

“Not really, she’s a busy woman so I applaud her,” Emma said, shrugging one shoulder. “Granny’d probably be mortified if she found out I knew – or get me with her crossbow – but I think her double chocolate cake is amazing. It doesn’t need all the bells and whistles.” Emma’s eyes widened at a memory. “Oh god, remind me to tell you about the wedding cake with the _actual_ bells and whistles at some stage.”

Killian chuckled, looping his arm over Emma’s shoulder to cuddle next to her. “It appears to me, Swan, that we should inform your mother that the cake carousel can be put to a standstill. We’ve already found our winner.”

“Do you think she’ll be mad?” Emma winced, feeling the weight of her cell in her pocket. “I’ve had my phone switched off ever since I left Granny’s.”

“I think at the end of the day your mother’s going to be on board with whatever you decide, just as long as you’re happy, love.”

“As long as we’re happy,” Emma said with a gentle nudge to his side.

“Aye,” he smiled. “It’s just as you said, she’s thrilled at the prospect of sharing in such a big moment and is probably just overcompensating for lost time.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah I know. And I love her for it. Dad too with all his teasing about walking me down the aisle in traditional, royal Enchanted Forest robes,” she said with an affectionate roll of her eyes. “I just need to sit down and talk with mom so this wedding still actually feels like it’s ours and not Prince Charles and Princess Leia’s,” she said, sharing a smile with Killian. “We can compromise on some things.”

“Compromise seems like a fine idea to me.”

“I will draw the line, though, at freakin’ birds helping me get dressed and braid my hair while mice serenade me.”

“Is that really a thing?”

Emma wrapped her arm around Killian’s waist with a laugh. “Let’s never find out.”

“Swan?”

“Hmm?”

He dipped his head to murmur into her ear with a grin. “How about if _I_ wanted to play the bagpipes?”

Emma snorted at him. “And how about I inform you of a little thing in this world we like to call annulment…”


End file.
